


Feelings Shared Through Words

by Achu_Chan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achu_Chan/pseuds/Achu_Chan
Summary: Dante writes poetry for his dear older brother Vergil, and let's just say it might not turn out great.Note: Forgive me but I am not good at poetry myself, so please bare with me.





	Feelings Shared Through Words

_I couldn't say goodbye could I?_

_In the blink of an eye,_

_Like this fiery drive of mine_

_You were gone, away from my light._

_The darkness clinged tightly_

_And I ran to your aid knightly._

_If mother was here,_

_Do you think she would of shed a tear?_

_You, my brother are Nelo Angelo_

_But also Vergil._

_One, calm and collected._

_Another forced without his say._

_Vergil, my dear brother..._

_Angelo, my dear rival..._

_Wherever you are in hell_

_Don't forget to say "Jackpot" sometimes_

_Help you remember me by right?_

_Two sides of the same coin_

_Two stories born to clash together._

_Thinking of the nights we, as one, rejoined_

_Shall now be rested in the past as soft and bright as a feather._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really short. As I said before I'm seriously not the best at poetry, but when I have time I do try to practice though.


End file.
